


This is why we can't sleep in the main building

by BunnyJess



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cumshot, Dom Jason, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Jason loves making Steph cum, Rough Sex, Steph is a loud fucker, Steph loves waking up on Jason's dick, Sub Steph, Unprotected Sex, Wake-Up Sex, family holiday, gushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: When Jason wakes up early, he decides to give Steph a treat she so rarely gets.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	This is why we can't sleep in the main building

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by my husband.

Jason stirred only slightly, but it was enough to bring his consciousness back into the room. His hand slipped slightly from where it had been supported, cupped round Steph’s breast. She was completely curled into him, her smaller frame fitting perfectly inside his. He grinned happily and squeezed her breast with the gentlest of touches. It was more than enough to harden her nipple, the force of the small peak digging into his palm starting reactions in his own body, that were being sped up by his doziness. Steph’s lace night gown was the only thing separating their bare skin, and Jason could now feel his skin tugging on hers as his cock grew steadily.

Desire and lust started to trickle through his veins, his mind awakening more every second with the burning need to be inside Steph. He took a better grasp of her breast and squeezed a little harder, his hand trying to grasp as much of it as possible. His cock was begging him for some kind of fun, like it knew that Steph liked being woken up with sex, like it knew it hadn’t happened for so long now. All of Jason’s minute movements must’ve affected Steph’s subconscious though and she shifted, moving away from Jason to roll onto her back. Jason was about to complain to himself when he noticed that her legs had flopped open, and the fire roared into life within him.

He delicately worked his way down the bed, resisting the urge to caress the satin smooth black skin, no he must save his touches for what he desired. Jason rounded her spread legs and was greeted by one of his favourite sights, Steph spread wide before him. He ghosted his fingers over the inner surface of her thigh, desperately wanting to touch her. Jason knew he could only get away with so much before she woke, and he wanted to wake her right. His left middle finger came to rest on her clit and he could feel a warmth growing from it, something inside of her knew what was coming. He rubbed tiny circles on the small bump, not too fast, but just enough to get her going.

It worked perfectly, Jason could smell her scent wafting up into his nostrils as her clit got warmer and warmer. He slid his finger down her slit and pulled it away, a trail linking his finger and her pussy to let him know he could carry on. He started stroking her slit slightly heavier now, his finger pressing into her folds and slowly getting coated in her juices. Once she felt lose enough, Jason slid his finger down her again and hovered over her hole for a second, before carefully sliding it inside. Steph let out an involuntary moan as his finger gently teased her g-spot. 

He pulled his finger back out and immediately sucked all of her juices off of it, she was like a drug to him, he could never get enough of her taste. He pushed his finger back in and started working her hole, getting her ready for his now fully erect cock. Jason had forgotten how much he missed doing this and just how much it turned him on. He slipped another finger inside her, a shudder coursing through him with just how easy it went in. Steph had always loved penetration, one of the few women he’d ever known that was lucky enough to come just from penetration alone. Not that that had ever stopped Jason from working her body in many ways.

Jason started to curve his fingers now, catching her g-spot more consistently. His fingers now making a satisfying squelch as they slid in and out of her. She felt like she was ready for another finger, he’d have to be quick though. Her reactionary movements to him were becoming more lucid and patterned, Steph would wake soon. He wanted to just slide himself in, but he knew if he rushed he could hurt her and there would be no fun in that. He needed to make sure he would fit first. He extended another finger now, and when it met no resistance going in or coming out, he knew she was ready.

Jason pulled his fingers out, once again licking them clean and then knelt inside her legs, his bulky cock dangling over her. He placed one hand beside her waist and pushed his legs back, giving him the angle he needed to finally get inside her. His tip brushed against her making his eyes burn with desire. Her beautiful body laid before him, ready for the taking. He couldn’t wait any more, and dropped his hips, guiding himself in with his spare hand. He felt her warm embrace and had to bite his lip to stop himself filling the holiday villa with a deep groan. 

Steph stirred again, but still wasn’t really awake, so Jason decided to give her the wake up call she constantly told him she missed. Jason dropped his hips all the way into her and let his balls slap off her ass cheeks, he immediately fell into a rhythm as Steph’s eyes bulged open. She looked up at him and then her brain caught up with what was happening.  
“Oh baby, thank you!” Her tone was so soft and welcoming, Jason leant down and kissed her passionately, not needing to hold back now. Her hips shifted and he could move in her with greater ease now.

He continued ploughing into her as their lips rushed over each other, as if they hadn’t seen each other in a year. Their tongues danced and their breaths were rough and raw as they desperately longed to be one. Jason scooped his free arm under her shoulder, bringing her closer again to him. Their lips finally parted and they took ragged, panting breaths.  
“Fuck I forgot how good this was!” He said in between breaths, his hips slapping into hers. “I wanna ride.” She said, making heavy eye contact with him. 

Jason needed no further invitation and rolled them both towards the arm he’d tucked under her a moment ago. Thanks to all of their training, and fucking, it was an easy manoeuvre and Steph was soon sat upright on him and pulling off the white lace night gown and throwing it beside them. Steph leant back over him, placing her hands on his chest. She put enough weight through her arms that she could comfortably start bouncing her plump ass on his cock. Jason craned his neck so he could stare down his body and watch her sink down on him, over and over again. 

Jason had never slept with anyone, no matter their gender, who rode him like Steph did. She started rocking her hips back and forth, moving Jason around inside her and pressing him against all of her. The first time she’d done that he’d come instantly, now though he was glad that his stamina was so much better. Steph could ride him for as long as she wanted these days and he wouldn’t come, in fact they weren’t sure just how long Jason could actually go for before coming now as they always got too greedy to find out. This morning though, Jason though he might finally test his limits.

Steph now started dropping her hips with more force, Jason knew she was close because her head had dropped. Jason reached his arms up and clasped both his hands round her neck and squeezed firmly. Steph’s love of choking was almost as high as her love of waffles in Jason’s opinion and she was guaranteed to come if he choked her. Sure enough, as Jason took over and started bucking his hips into hers, he felt her tighten. Her whole body began to shake and as he released his grip on her neck and the air rushed back into her body, she surrendered to her orgasm. 

Her shaking grew more intense, her legs squeezed against his mighty thighs and her pussy gripped hold of him before coating him in her slick. If she was starting to gush already then this was going to be a very wet fuck. Jason scooted them both to the edge of the bed then pushed off, holding Steph against him. Her arms looped lazily around his neck as he hooked his arms under her legs, grasping firmly onto her ass cheeks. He pushed her hips away from his slightly, then sunk himself back down to his base.

Steph let out a greedy giggle that seemed to rise all the way from the bottom of her gut.  
“Baby, are you gunna fuck me right?” She asked in that soft tone again.  
“Like I’ve never done before.” He replied, before slamming as hard as he could back into her. Steph’s eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned at the ceiling. Jason pushed as hard as he could, but he needed more purchase. He walked quickly over to the nearest wall and slammed them into it, using their momentum to sink into her. He used his strength to lift her up the wall slightly, then pinned her to it. 

Jason widened his stance and ploughed as hard as he could into Steph. The force of his hips hitting hers with all of her slick coating them sent a thunderous clap through the chamber. Someone else probably heard that, but he didn’t care. All Jason held in his mind was making Steph lose hers. Jason continued pounding, her body responding perfectly to him as their lips smashed together once again in a mess of passion and lust. Her feet started to twitch, sending vibrations down her legs and past his hands. He knew she was close again.

This time he waited until she was just about to tip over, then bit her lower lip, almost drawing blood with how tight his vice hold was. He pulled back, stretching her lip and watched as she slipped into another climax. She shook vigorously again, her walls holding onto his girth with impressive strength whilst she soaked both their inner legs with her slick, a small puddle beginning between their legs. Jason released her lip and she immediately moaned at him.  
“Oh Jaaayyyy, I need to feel all of you baby. I want you deep in me.”

Jason knew what to do. He walked carefully back over to the bed, placing her down gently on her hands and knees. She rocked backwards, desperate for him to be inside her again. Jason grabbed hold of his dick and teased it over her slit. She was still wide open for him so it was difficult not to just slide in, but he wanted to work her up, make her beg for it.  
“Hnnn.” She whinned, trying to push back at the right time to get him inside her. He slapped his heavy cock on her ass and chuckled.  
“You want this back, huh?” Steph looked back at him and nodded violently. 

“Yes please, I need it back in me. I want you to make me come again, please sir please!” She was desperate, so he conceded. Jason lined himself up and thrust into her. He made sure he sank all ten inches of himself into her before pulling back and repeating.  
“FUCK YES!” She screamed, unable to hold back. To be honest, Jason didn’t care either. There was a reason the family had put them in the separate building this year rather than in the main villa. 

Jason hooked his hands around her hips and gave it everything he had to slam his hips into hers. Her entire body shook with each stroke. Her head bobbing as her control lessened. Jason grabbed a fistful of her long blonde hair and pulled back sharply, bringing her face into view. She was a drooling mess. Her eyes lacked focus and were leaking slightly at the very corners. Steph was now moaning constantly, it jumping every time he rocked her with his next stroke.

She came again, the tell-tale signs not there this time though, the only way Jason knew was that her eyes rolled and their legs got drenched again. A lazy grin played across her beautiful face as their eyes met. She mouthed thank you before moaning some more. Jason felt her legs go weak, so let go of her hair and supported her in laying fully down on the bed.  
“Are. You. Stopping?” She panted.  
“Only if you want me to?” He aksed, stopping his hips for a moment.  
Steph shook her head as violently as she could.  
“Ruin. Me.” Jason’s eyes swelled with greed. He got a better purchase on the bedframe, then dropped back into his fierce rhythm. His crotch slamming into her ass, the loud slap reverberating through the room. Jason leant one of his hands on the side of Steph’s face as willed himself to go harder. She cackled as he applied the pressure on her head, pushing her into the mattress. 

“Mark. Me.” It was a request for sure, but she couldn’t form the sentence to ask like she normally would. Either way, Jason had every intent of fulfilling her request.  
“Sure thing baby.” He was breathing heavily now, putting everything into this for the last ten minutes. Jason felt another gush beneath him, followed by a lazy giggle.  
“Ooops.” Steph said, laughing at how wet the mattress was beneath them.

Finally, Jason felt a pressure growing within him. He was becoming over sensitive and losing his rhythm slightly. He moved both of his hands to Steph’s back and summoned his last reserves to drive him to his edge. Steph could clearly tell he was close.  
“Give. It. To. Meee.” Steph let out one final gush, and the sensation of her swelling around him was enough.

He pulled out of her and managed to flip her over and out of the sizeable wet patch Steph had made on the bed. He stroked his cock furiously and watched as thick white strands of creamy cum shot out of his tip. They nearly landed on her face as he continued to coat Steph, marking her just as she loved. His dick grew sensitive, his legs weakened and began to tremble. He grunted as the last strands of quite possibly his largest load ever, fell out of him and landed on her waist. 

“Holy shit.” He gasped as he collapsed onto the bed next to her, not caring that he was now lying in the wet patch.  
“Best. Wake up. Ever.” Steph could still barely manage to get her words out. Her head rocked sideways to look at him, her gleeful grin greeting him. It didn’t take long for them to fall back asleep, half draped over the end of the bed, and in a couple of hours they would wake up, and hope that no one heard them this year.


End file.
